


That Cyborg May Not Be so innocent

by TheBigFudanshi



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, F/M, My First Smut, dominate eve, god help me, submissive wall-e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigFudanshi/pseuds/TheBigFudanshi
Summary: Hey there, this is an old work of mine from a couple years ago.I'll be posting tf2 stuff shortly that Is also from google docs
Relationships: EVE/WALL-E (WALL-E)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	That Cyborg May Not Be so innocent

He's really, well naive.  
That's what Eve had initially thought, Well before now. She swore that she was being playful, Like most new couples were, So when Wally was bent over, Most likely getting either spare parts or just looking for something to free his mind of boredom, She smacked his ass as hard as she could. Thinking he'd quickly stand and look at her in that weirdly innocent way, She was severely mistaken, Instead of doing what she thought he would do, He keened and bolted straight up, bringing his prosthetic hand up to cover his mouth.

Both Wally and Eve blushed like it was 95° in the truck, which truth be told could be it, as he frantically started stuttering. “Wally, I can't hear what you're saying if you're talking a mile a minute.” She blankly stared at the pale boy. “I uh, kinda li-liked it?” he confusedly. Eve, never seeing this side of the fellow cyborg before, wanted to go further, “Really,” Eve muttered lowly as Wally nodded, “Why don't we see what, other, things you like?” She asked as she slowly brought the coveralls he wore down. 

Wally shuttered as Eve brought her hands up under his shirt and caressed his sides, coming to stop just before his chest, “You sure you want to do this?” She asked with her tone full of lust. Wally frantically nodded, wanting her to continue with what she was doing, “Gonna need you to voice that, Honey.” Eve insisted. “P-please, ah, I wa-,” He swallowed thickly, “want to continue.” That keyword set her off as she carried Wally over to the recently made bed, and set the slightly shorter boy down on the soft blanket, kicking off her and Wally's boots.

Looking at him, blue eyes locked with lust filled brown ones, as she brought her hands back up to his slim figure, caressing his stomach and chest once more as he shivered in pleasure. Eve slowly took her hands to his nipples as he gasped in pure euphoria, slightly kicking his feet out. Eve thought she would have never expected this to have turned Wally on so much, to be so, submissive. She was ripped from her mind as he started to squirm under her, breathing heavily as he was aroused farther, pupils dilated, it aroused her as well as she kissed Wally. 

They broke off for a moment as he threw his shirt off, reconnecting just after, Wally's arms were throw around Eve's neck as they were lowered down, finally stopping as they needed air. 

Testing something, Eve pulled the coveralls all the way off, kissing his inner thighs, as he whined.”But Eve, hah, what about you?” He asked breathlessly. “No worries, this right here is enough.” She chuckled as Wally's blush deepened on his pale skin. She slowly wiggled his boxers off, running cold fingertips down his stomach. “Ah, Eve, stop,” he moaned out.

“We're just getting started,” she muttered darkly in his ear, bringing two fingers up to his mouth, “Suck.” He did as he was told, to satisfy his dominant lover, as she took his member in her mouth. After a good two minutes she pulled her fingers away, tracing his hole, slowly putting a finger in as Wally whined in discomfort.

“It'll feel nice soon, don't worry Honey.” she told him reassuringly, as soon the moans of discomfort ceased so put the second slick digit in, feeling a slight bump she pressed onto it, surprised when Wally keened in pure arousal, “Ah, there, ngh!”, “hmm, so that's the mysterious prostate I've been looking for.” Eve drawled as Wally looked away in embarrassment, “Eve…ah!” He suddenly gasped as another finger slipped in, filling him up even more. Eve began fingering viciously as she then heard him scream out, literally scream. “Eve, ngaah!” Wally yelled as he came, covering his stomach.

Eve decided, to sleep, as Wally had, surprisingly, passed out.

First lemon, like it or hate it!


End file.
